010814aurasami
06:22 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 18:22 -- 06:22 AA: Hey Aura! How's it going? 06:24 TC: Hey there. Im doing well. (was just catching up on some light reading) How about yourself? 06:25 AA: I'm doing okay. A little worried I upset Libby just now, but I think she knows I'm just trying to help. 06:27 AA: It seems like we haven't had a lot of time to just talk lately though, with everything that's been going on. First that big fight, then me getting injured, then being sent to chase these imps, and that weird Christmas thing on the way... 06:30 TC: Yeah, sometimes I forget how much we've had to deal with since the start of the game (seems like a whole other life even) Im glad to see you've recovered though (It looked pretty serious) 06:32 AA: It wasn't too bad. But I'm glad to be able to walk without crutches again! Even if that way of healing flippin' HURT. 06:34 TC: While there are many dangers here, we can at least be thankful the game includes ways to reverse such injuries (now we just need to find a way to stop getting them in the first place) 06:35 AA: Yeah, seriously. When I make myself another broom, I'm going to try to make one with safety straps this time! 06:36 AA: Hey, speaking of flying, did I see you commandeer Troll Santa's sled?! 06:51 TC: Indeed you did! (my first ever theft!) And youre not the only one with big alchemy plans(never again shall i be caught without transportation). 06:52 AA: Haha, that's so cool. You get to join the SBURB Airforce without having to tame a monster first! 06:54 TC: A pleasant change of to be sure 06:55 TC: as fun as riding is, i dont think ill miss the upkeep(or the smell) 06:56 AA: Yeah, or the danger! I'm glad you'll have something safer. Or at least, it won't ACTIVELY try to bite you when you take your attention away. 07:01 TC: speaking of alchemy, I was hoping you'd help me test a theory of mine 07:01 AA: Oh! Okay. What's up? 07:04 TC: *Aura pulls out her CaptchaCam and offers it to Sami* 07:04 TC: well first I need you to take my picture with this(have you ever used one of these before? 07:05 AA: I've messed with cameras before, but I don't know about this thing specifically... 07:05 -- arcaneArtisan AA holds up the camera to her eye. "Say cheese!" -- 07:06 -- tiredCaligrapher TC smiles -- 07:07 -- arcaneArtisan AA snaps the photo and hands the camera back to Aura. -- 07:07 TC: Mind if I also take one of you? 07:10 -- tiredCaligrapher TC takes the shot, a -- 07:11 -- arcaneArtisan AA puts on a big, goofy grin for the camera. -- 07:11 TC: nd stows the two cards in her coat 07:13 AA: What's your theory? Are you afraid I'm a vampire so you're making sure I show up in photos? 07:18 TC: Well if I'm right (and this camera works like i think it does), once they develope, these cards should show us our own sheets(just like what you'd see for an item) 07:18 AA: Oh! That's really cool! 07:19 AA: I hope it doesn't just give you the code for my clothes or something instead, though. 07:24 TC: We'll have to wait and see. (These cards can take some time before they're ready) Though Iwill be sure to inform you of the results when they're in ((read: after gm ruling)) 07:26 AA: Okay. I'll try to be patient. 07:26 AA: It's going to be really hard though! 07:31 TC: hehe I know( just thinking of all the cool alchemy possibilities is going to occupy me for ages) 07:31 AA: Oh, hey! Have you heard about this new human girl? 07:31 AA: Tlaloc was telling me he saw a human girl on Prospit that I've never heard of. "Avel," I think he called her. 07:35 TC: Yeah, the one with the pretty eyes (I saw her too) She seemed nice enough (though I didn't really talk with her too much) 07:36 AA: Oh, you did? Wow. I guess you didn't get a chance to find out where she was, did you? 07:36 AA: I'm worried she's all alone out there somewhere! 07:38 TC: Oh gee! (I hadn't thought of that!) These worlds arent the sort of places one wants to be wandering aroung alone. 07:39 AA: Right. I wonder if anyone on Prospit got a chance to talk to her more? 07:40 AA: Well, just in case they haven't, next time you go to sleep, if you see her there would you remember to ask her about it? Make sure she's safe and tell her that we'll help her out if she needs any help? 07:40 AA: I mean....I haven't really discussed it with the others, but I just assume we'd all be willing to help her if she asked us! 07:41 TC: of course(after all we're all in this together) 07:42 AA: Exactly! 07:43 TC: plus it wouldn't hurt to have another ally around either 07:44 AA: Yeah. 07:44 TC: well ill be sure to let her know (one way or the other) 07:45 AA: Thanks. 07:45 AA: Okay, I think I'm going to go start getting ready for this final push to chase down these imps. 07:45 AA: I'm glad we got a chance to talk before we fight them, though! Be careful out there. 07:46 TC: You too. I'll see you around. 07:46 AA: See you. 07:46 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 19:46 --